


So, do you like it?

by UrDesires



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrDesires/pseuds/UrDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that Dave had checked out his ass in the hallway and he didn’t know why but he kind of liked it. Now he is ready to confront him, he just doesn’t expect the end result to be him sitting down on Dave’s huge dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, do you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Promp to a kink meme posted in http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64432156#t64432156

Sam couldn’t believed his eyes when he saw Karofsky checking out his ass. One of biggest homophobes jerks of the entire school. But, more surprisingly is that he actually liked the attention. He know he shouldn’t, but he did.   
He had to do something and his opportunity came sooner than he thought. Dave were the only left at the locker room after practice, so Sam had him exactly where he wanted.  
“Hey” Sam called coming closer to the jock who was just stripping his shirt off.  
“What do you want lady lips?” Dave told him in an intimidating tone.  
“ You look so tough but I know what you really like” Sam gave him a big smile.  
“What are you talking about” Dave started to get closer to him.  
“ Let me demonstrate” Sam said dropping his towel and slowly start to crouch, giving Dave a full view of his big ass.  
Sam get up just in time to see the predatory look in Dave’s eye, staring at his eyes. The view made his stomach shift with anticipation.  
“What do you think you are doing?” Dave slammed Sam in the lockers and kept him with his strong arms.  
“I knew you were checking out my ass that day”. Sam was trying to break free from the muscular guy, but secretly enjoying the proximity.   
“Don’t push me Sam, you will not like it when I get angry”. Dave was trying to appear brave, but Sam could see fear in his eyes.  
“Relax, I’m not going to tell anyone, I’m not a jerk”. Sam tried to calm him.  
“Then what do you want?” The question caught Sam by surprised, because he really doesn’t know.  
Dave seemed to understand his confusion, and with a huge grin started to drop him.  
“I see, so do you want this?” Dave said pointing to his cock,. He was still fully dressed but Sam could see the huge package he had.  
“No, I…” Sam couldn’t keep his eyes of Dave’s package.  
“On your knees Trouty Mouth, let’s see if you can make good use of that”.   
Sam obeyed Dave’s order and drop to his knees. Dave then started to unzip his pants and the view of Dave’s cock almost made him faint. It was extremely huge and thick and look delicious.  
“Come on, I don’t have all day”.  
Sam never sucked a cock before, he doesn’t even touch someone else’s dick, so he wasn’t very sure of what to do. He started by licking the big red head, savoring the salt flavor of pre-cum.  
Dave started to moan loudly and that gave confidence to Sam to started lick all the extension of the huge cock. The traced his tongue along the veils making it wet with saliva.  
“God, I didn’t knew you were that good”. Dave was having trouble to breath.  
Sam then put the whole length in his mouth.  
“Shit, stop or I’m gonna cum”. Dave took his cock with a obscene noise from Sam’s mouth.  
“Strip, I want to see you”.  
Sam quickly dropped his shirt, pants and boxers. He was proud of his cock, even if it wasn’t that big as Dave’s.  
“Now it’s your turn” Sam helped Dave to take his shirt off. “But leave the socks on”.  
“Oh, so you have a fetish with socks”. Dave mocked him.  
“Shut up” Sam was embarrassed because he didn’t meant to make that comment, but he was so horny he left all his shame behind.  
Dave now was fully naked and Sam admired his impressive muscular body. He never knew Dave had so many body hair, which make him even more aroused.  
“Enjoying the view?” Dave caught him checking out his body. “Why don’t you come here and ride me?   
Sam didn’t think twice and jumped right at the huge hard cock.  
“You are such a cockslut”.  
“Yes Dave, please let me ride your big cock, I need it.” Sam was desperate to sit on that hard dick.  
“Well if you want so much, just get me some lube and a condom in my pocket”  
Sam gave him a dirty look. “Do you keep lube and condoms in your pocket?”.  
“You never know when a dirty cockslut will want a ride”.  
“Forget about the condom, I want to feel that big cock”  
Sam grabbed the lube and started to massage Dave’s cock with it.  
“Stop or I’m gonna cum, and I prefer to do this in your face after you ride me”.  
“Who said I’m gonna let you cum on my face?”  
“Believe me, you will beg for it”  
All that dirty talk was making Sam very hard and he didn’t waste more time. He slowly sat in the impressive cock facing Dave, giving so time to adjust to the feeling.  
“Shit, Sam you are so tight”.  
“That’s because you are the first cock I had”.  
“Luck me” Dave was actually making an effort not to come from just the tight of Sam’s amazing ass.  
Sam then started to slowly move his hips making Dave groan like a wild animal. After some time, he raise the rhythm and started to bounce on the cock.  
“ Yes, Sam ride that cock”  
“Do you like that ass?”  
“I love this ass, you are amazing Sam”.  
Without thinking, Sam started to kiss Dave who returned the gesture. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance.   
“Oh Dave, I’m gonna cum”   
“Come for me Sam, come without touch your cock to show how much you love my big dick in your ass”.  
Sam never came so hard in his life, and he in fact didn’t even touched his dick.  
“Please Dave come on my face. I need it”.  
“Get on your knees”.  
It didn’t take much until Dave was ejaculating a geyser of cum on Sam’s face, covering it almost entirely.  
“Wow, that was a good fuck” Dave slapped his softening cock on Sam’s face.  
Sam then took the towel and cleaned the white substance from his face. He suddenly was very aware of his action and felt extremely embarrassed.  
“Hey, Sam it’s ok I’m not gonna tell anyone.” Dave was different now, all the aggressive behavior was gone.  
“Thank you”.  
Before Sam could react, Dave caught him and started kiss him passionately.   
“No, thank you for giving me that delicious ass I’ve been dreaming of.”  
“Same time tomorrow?” Sam asked with a smile.  
“Deal”. Dave said giving one last kiss.


End file.
